Justicar's Rise
by The Dark Lord Andros
Summary: A Human Assassin Who Rejects His Own People. Studied And Adopted By The Yautja. But Just How Far From His Human Roots Will He Fall? How Deeply Will He Bury Himself In His New Culture? And How Far Will He Go To Prove That He Is Not Like Those He Fights? Watch As He Rises To Prove To The World, He Is Justice Itself. Human Male/Yautja Harem Rated M For... You Know.


Sight. Smell. Sound. Touch. Sense. The five things that make a stalker great at what he does. I was always a master of all five. As a child I used the skills to playfully annoy people. Sneaking around or behind them, and causing a loud noise to make them jump. When I became a man, I used those skills to kill people.

I'm not proud of my past okay? But I did what I had to. So much evil in the world, I vowed to remove at least a little. So I joined the Black Operations unit of the United Colonial Marine Corp. I served four years as their top assassin. Until Zeta 41.

Zeta 41. They sent me to kill a man. Nothing unusual there. That was until I found out that the man's only crime was lobbying against the use of xenomorphs as weapons. I refused to carry out the hit. I moved the man and his family to a safe house and turned in my tags. I was angry at myself. I'd not been working for the UCMC I'd been working for the fucking company! The day I turned in my tags, was the day I ceased to exist. I traveled from planet to planet, never landing anywhere considered "hospitable." I became one with the worlds I traveled. Living in harmony. Until he came.

He arrived a week or so past. A yautja. I'd heard him stalking the trees but I paid no mind. He was no threat to me. I wasn't what he was here for. Though what he was here for, I didn't know. Nor did I care.

That is, until right now. Finding your "neighbor" waiting outside your cave and pinning you against the mountain wall had a way of making you consider things. One of which being the fact this yautja was missing his mask. My nature was that of a smart ass, and on top of that, an impulsive smart ass. So the words tumbling from my mouth had left before I could process them.

"Nice weather we're having fuck-face. Would you mind not breathing so hard? Your breath could kill a mech." Wasn't true of course. Mechs had no sense of smell, but it got my annoyance across. Only, I became even more annoyed when the jackass laughed.

"You are brave ooman. A skilled hunter as well. You knew I was here." His words were strange. Not questioning, just a statement. Which came across as odd, at least to me.

"Only a child would miss the signs. The leaves moving with no wind, the branches bending under a non-existant weight. Why are you here?" The creature curled his two upper mandibles in what I assume was a smile.

"You." A simple word that I considered as the creature backed off from me. With a start I realized we were the same height. Now while I'm tall at six foot, eight inches, your average Hunter was seven foot. Being the same height as one was a bit odd.

"What do you mean?" Rubbing my neck I watched the creature as he cocked his head to the side and considered my question.

"I hunt for you. Over the past cycle you have left a wave of destruction. You are a worthy hunter. My elders wish to meet with the ooman Guan N'yak'de." The creature seemed to not only be able to speak English, but also read my facial expressions given he let out a low rumble and elaborated.

"In ooman tongue, Guan N'yak'de, Night Master." The brute cocked his head to the left and waited. Though I knew not for what.

"So what? I'm a Night Master. Big deal." As I turned to stalk back into my den I tensed when I felt his eyes upon my back.

"Ooman, it is a big deal. You must speak with my elders. You have one night cycle to prepare yourself. My pup shall be here to collect you at first light." With that ominous warning the hunter cloaked and leaped into the trees while leaving me with a lot to think about.

**LINE BREAK**

Well, the first light struck and sure enough a small shuttle touched down right outside my cavern. But I refused to go outside to speak to my "collecter." I'd make them come to me. With that in mind I went back to grinding the piece of marble along my knife as I'd been doing all night. I liked a very unique edge to my blades that took a lot of work to maintain. Sharp as a razor, but strong as that of a sword. My lips twisted into a smirk as I heard a huff of annoyance before the tell-tale signs of a yautja entering my cave were heard.

"You're a lot of trouble ooman. Hope you are worth it." With a barely audible intake of breath my surprise made itself known. That was not a male voice. While I may be far from an expert on the yautja, I knew enough to recognize the softer alto of a female, versus the hard bass of a male.

"I take it you're the pup of that rather rude idiot that accosted me yesterday?" My voice was perfectly even as I finished my work and sheathed my blade. Still my back remained turned to the entrance of the cavern and thus the newcomer.

"I suppose I am. My sire speaks highly of you pauk'de. Let us hope his confidence is not misplaced. Come now, we leave this world." Her attitude angered me to the point I sprang from my place in a backflip during which I twisted so when I landed I was staring into the eyes of the huntress. Letting a little bit of my anger at her attitude show I gripped her round the throat and slammed her against the cave wall. Her vibrant yellow eyes met my acidic green and her mandibles curled tightly towards her mouth.

"Unhand me you pauk'ana ooman!" With pure rage the huntress tried to break my grip but failed miserably when I pressed my thumb into her jugular. The loss of blood flow weakened her to the point all she could do was push weakly against my chest.

"I have asked for nothing from your people. You came to me, and female or no, I will kill you if you insult me again." Growling darkly I threw the creature away from me and noted with mild amusement I was taller than her.

"Pauk'de!" A darkly roar sounded outside the cavern and my anger rose another notch when yet another huntress entered my home.

"Sister! Your orders were to collect the ooman. Not antagonize him." The first huntress bowed her head and let her mandibles flare slightly.

"Forgive me. Seems being born from the same litter means we each got opposite halves of our dam and sire. You the patient and calm one, me, the..." Her voice trailed off into the yautja language but I could read enough body language from most humanoids to know she was ashamed at her actions. While the two conversed I took the chance to study them.

The first, and rudest of the two I estimated to be around six foot and six inches. A respectable height by human standards, particularly for a woman, but for a yautja... well it was short from what I've seen of them. Her build was strong, very athletic with muscles rippling beneath every inch of skin. I have to admit, it was a very big turn on, even if her attitude was a turn off. Her body was that of a warrior goddess, something I loved. My mind quickly analyzed her build and estimated her weight at 240 pounds.

Moving beyond what was painfully obvious I began to look more intently. Flesh the color of a fresh green olive, nice round and full breasts which were perfectly hidden beneath a sash that formed around them perfectly, outlining their shape. Her dreadlocks went down to her mid back and were thinner than most yautja's that I had seen. Her face bore no blemishes or marks, and her eyes were a vibrant yellow.

As I turned to study the newcomer I quickly realized there was nothing new to see. These two were twins. Mustering my self control I fought to keep my imagination in check. After all, every male with a pulse salivates at the thought of twin sisters. It's just natural. I quickly looked to my left and studied the walls of the cave I'd called home for so long before the newcomer walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was their people's greeting from what I'd read.

"Forgive Kathra'nak. She and I are supposed to escort you to the clan ship for the Elders to look you over. You are unlike any ooman we've encountered." My ears caught the respect she used when speaking of her clan's elders, versus the simple way her... I assume her father had shrugged the word off.

"Well if you're going to be escorting me, I should know your name as well. And you should know mine." Her mandibles flared slightly before her inner mouth curled into a smile.

"You have a name already among my people Ooman. We need not know of what you call yourself, it will not change what we call you. Payak'de'cet'ka, or Payak for short. Just as Kathra'nak may be called Kathra for short. And I am called Zan'aya. Payak'de'cet'ka means in your tongue, "living god of battle and shadows." Such is a massive honor as you no doubt comprehend." My eyes flickered between the two females before I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Let's be off." With those four words, my life had just changed... forever.


End file.
